


Sun and Moon

by killjoy_cherrydust



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon/Ryan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pretty. Odd. Era, Ryden, Song fic, When The Day Met The Night based, ryan/brendon - Freeform, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_cherrydust/pseuds/killjoy_cherrydust
Summary: Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie, total opposites. One day, and one night. Somehow they fall under a golden hearted affection for eachother and when they're together it seems like dusk goes on forever.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic on Ao3 so sorry if I didn't format it right. This is a fic based off When The Day Met The Night, highly recommend you listen to it before reading. This will be split up into different chapters as well! Hopefully I can have an update every Sunday!

Our story takes place in a forest filled with luscious evergreen trees, trunks taller than ever seen before. A little past the trees is a field of bright sunflowers with lemon yellow petals, leading up to a steep grassy hill. On the very top of the hill, higher above the rest of the land, is a single umbrella tree. Flowing around the hill, around the sunflowers, and making a pathway through the evergreens, is a crystal blue stream of water where many exotic fish swam. It was practically paradise. 

Ryan is the sort of... Caretaker of the forrest if you will. Like a gardener! He's in charge of making sure the trees grow correctly, nothing happens to the flowers and all his plants are healthy. The umbrella tree is supposed to grow small pink flowers on it's branches in the summer, but he's never been able to get the pretty little buds to sprout no matter how well he took care of the tree. He doesn't understand why. Guess the Day shall never witness true beauty.

When Ryan goes to sleep at night after a rough day of tending to his plants and forest creatures, it is Brendon's job to watch over the night animals. Owls, bats, fireflies, wolves. He'd climb the trees to make sure all his nocturnal animal friends were out of harm and in peace within each other. His favorite thing to do when the animals are particularly tame on select nights, is making tea out of the fresh river water and different leaves he found around the forest. Brendon would even make tea cups out of carved wood and clay. It helped him relax.

His favorite place to drink it is the umbrella tree on top of the hill, watching the rustling branches sway gently in the night breeze with the twinkling stars. Even with sugar cane and honey, his tea was never as sweet as rumored to be... But there's not anything sweeter than honey, is there? Guess the Night shall never get the taste of true sweetness.

One day, Ryan had gotten up a bit earlier than expected... The moon was still low in the sky, like a shiny coin in the navy blue sea. As he walked towards his familiar umbrella tree, the sun began to rise with each step the young brunette took. Slowly. The dew-wet grass making small noises under his shoes, owls making their final goodnight coos, fireflies settling back down into their napping places and the once twinkling stars making it their time for some rest. As he was staring down at the ground, Ryan bumped into somebody!

His forehead knocked into the other person's with a quiet 'dink!' of skull against skull. They both fell tumbling to the ground with hissing winces and yelping "ow!", stopping both their walking tracks. 

Ryan gingerly rubbed his head and looked across from him. There sat another boy, looking around himself confused; His fluffy hair as dark as midnight. Eyes like tree bark during sunrise, a soft but still shady brown. Maybe even with a small twinkle star inside his pupils if Ryan looked close enough. Pink lips like the... The pink flowers that are meant to grow on his umbrella tree. For some reason, the sight of him made Ryan's heart rate increase rapidly and his face get as warm as sunshine


End file.
